Fate
by spring97oh
Summary: Sejauh apapun Chunji menghindar tetap saja dia menikah dengan Ljoe /ChunJoe fanfic/


Tittle: Fate

Author: Spring Oh

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

Main Pair: ChunJoe

"aniya sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mau di nikahkan dengan anak keluarga Lee itu.."

BLAMM~

Namja cantik itu Chunji membanting pintu kamarnya keras kerena eommanya terus memaksanya menikahi orang yang bahkan tak di kenalnya.

"Aissh.. sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini.. selalu di atur.. huh." Namja cantik itu memandang sendu keluar jendela hingga beberapa detik kemudian raut sendunya tergantikan dengan senyum miring yang sulit di artikan.

.

Jam menunjukan 6 pagi terlihat Chunji menyeret koper nya menuruni tangga hingga dia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya.

"Mianhae eomma appa. Chunnie ijin nakal sekali ini saja ne.." kekeh namja itu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah itu menuju stasiun kereta.

~Skip~

Chunji berdiri didepan rumah yamg sederhana dengan bangunan minimalis bercat putih. Dan akhirnya Chunji memberanikan diri memencet bel.

TING TONG~

Cklek~

Terlihat wanita paru baya membuka pintu wanita itu tersenyum hangat melihat Chunji.

"Annyeong.. ahjumma.." sapa Chunji tersenyum ramah

"Eum. Chunji. Wae datang kemari.. Changjo ada di kamarnya.. kau langsung saja kekamarnya ne.." wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul kemudian ia keheranan melihat Chunji yang membawa koper

"Ah. Ahjumma.. begini.. aku bisa jelaskan.." ucap chunji sedikit terbata karena mengetahui arah pandangan kekopernya.

Di sinilah Chunji sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Changjo dan kedua orang tua Changjo.

Eomma Chanjo hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkan cerita Chunji yang membawanya hingga kemari. Sedangkan Changjo hanya terdiam menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah di lakukan Chunji kekasihnya itu. Dan appa Changjo dia hanya geleng kepala mendengar semuanya.

"Baiklah.. Chunji kau boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara.. bersabarlah tunggu 2minggu lagi kami akan mengantarmu pulang dan melarnu untuk Changjo.." ucap umma Changjo memberikan senyum tulusnya.

~Skip Day~

Sudah dua hari Chunji tinggal di kediaman keluarga Choi dia sangat senang karena semua yang ada di sini memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Chunji-ah.. bisakah kau mengantarkan ponsel Changjo.. sepertinya anak itu meninggalkannya lagi.." ucap umma Changjo dan menyodorkan ponsel bewarna biru kepada Chunji.

"Ne.." jawab Chunji sambil tersenyum senang.

.

Chunji menghentikan langkahnya di rumah besar dan megah bergaya eropa. Menoleh kiri dan kanan Chunji pun masuk kepekarangan dengan wajah berbinar karena tak sabar melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

BRUKK~

Chunji terjatuh dengan seorang namja di atasnya dan bibir mereka saling menempel. Chunji menegerjabkan matanya imut beberapa kali mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.. dan-.

"Huwaa.. apa yang kau lakukan menyingkir dari atas tubuhku.." Chunji berteriak dengan suara melengking.

"Mianhae.. mianhae.. aku tak sengaja sungguh.." ucap namja tampan yang tak sengaja menabrak Chunji.

Chunji mentap horror namja di hadapannya itu seketika aura pembunuh keluar dari Chunji.

"Kau.. berani sekali kau menciumku.. argghh.." teriak Chunji histeris dan menjambak brutal rambut namja di hadapannya itu. Tapi seketika Chunji membeku melihat rambut namja tampan itu rontok di tangannya. Selang beberapa detik Chunji lari. Karena ketakutan.

"Namja yang menarik.." Ucap namja tampan itu melihat punggung Chunji yang mulai menjauh memasuki rumahnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tetapi senyumnya pudar melihat rambutnya yang rontok.

"Gomawo ne sudah mengantar ponselku.." Changjo tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Chunji.

"Jadi namja itu kenalan mu Changjo-ah.." Changjo memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Ljoe majikannya menatap menyelidik pada Chunji.

"Ah.. ne tuan muda.. dia sepupu saya.." ucap Changjo sesopan mungkin. Sedangkan Chunji hanya medelik ke arah Changjo mendengar kata sepupu.

"Hey annyeong cantik.. Lee Byunghun imnida kau bisa memanggilku Ljoe.." ucap namja tampan itu dan tak segan mencium tangan Chunji.

Chunji melemparkan tatapan pembunuh kearah Ljoe.

"Kau.." desis chunji.

Changjo yang melihat itupun agak heran, Dan menyikut Chunji. Chunji yang mengertipun mengganti raut wajahnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ah.. ne.. Lee Chanhee imnida.. kau bisa memanggilku Chunji.." ucap Chunji dengan senyum yang masih di paksakan.

Dan tanpa seorangpun menyadari terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum tulus melihat anaknya tersenyum bahagia.

TING TONG~

Chunji pun segera berlari membuka pintu, ia melihat wanita paru baya dengan tampilan elegan dan ekspresi tak bersahabatnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan wanita itu langsung masuk melewati Chunji yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Nyonya besar ada apa anda kemari.." sapa appa Changjo sopan.

"Emm begini.. aku ingin sepupunya Changjo bekerja di rumahku. Pekerjaannya tak sulit dia hanya akan melayani anakku saja. Apakah bisa?" Ucap wanita itu to the poin

Appa changjo hanya diam dia mengerti arah tatapan Changjo kepada Chunji.

"Eumm. Kalau hal itu saya serahkan keputusannya anak ini ingin atau tidak.." jawab appa Changjo sambil menepuk pundak Chunji

Chunji mulai berfikir sejenak. Dia berfikir jika dia menerima tawaran ini dia bisa bersama Changjo dan pasti itu menyenangkan. Chunji pun tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"Ne.. baiklah aku terima tawaran anda nyonya.." ucap Chunji dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

.

Hari-hari Chunji menemani Ljoe kemanapun dia sudah seperti baby siter nya Ljoe saja. Tapi hey ini tidak buruk pikir Chunji karena Ljoe memperlakukannya sangat baik. Dan tanpa mereka sadari benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka.

"Chunji-ah.. bisa ambilkan aku minum.." ucap Ljoe terbatuk

Chunji pun segera kembali membawa air minun untuk Ljoe. Dan Chunji terkejut saat melihat darah keluar dari hidung Ljoe dengan cekatan Chunji mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, Di saat Chunji ingin menyeka darah di hidung Ljoe. Ljoe telah jatuh pingsan.

TBC^^


End file.
